


Gdzie tym razem, drogi Watsonie?

by kottkvarn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Humor, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Lodon, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Physics, Polski | Polish, Rain, Sexual Content, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Slash, Underage Sex, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, miniatura, miłość, przyjaźń, universe - Freeform, związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbata Sherlocka stygnie, a głowa Johna jest mokra od londyńskiego deszczu. Slash, fluff i kawałek wszechświata w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Londyn zalany deszczem

\- John! – kapryśnie krzyknął Sherlock, przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy. – Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, a właściwie jestem pewien prawdziwości tej dedukcji, że ilość twoich szarych komórek zmniejsza się. Nie rozumiem, doktorku, jak długo można zalewać torebkę herbaty z pomocą wrzącej wody.

\- Tak, już. Za chwilę – odpowiedział zza kuchennej lady John.

Po chwili dotarło do niego, że Sherlock znowu mu ubliżał, używając nader pompatycznego tonu. Przerost formy nad treścią ogłuszył Watsona.

\- Poczekaj!... Nie jestem twoją kelnerką! – dodał po chwili, marszcząc nos w sposób upodabniający go do zdenerwowanego jeża.

Sherlock miał zamknięte oczy, ale w wyobraźni widział ten komiczny wyraz twarzy. Leniwy paniczyk rozciągnął swoją fizjognomię w złośliwym uśmiechu. „Nie?" – pomyślał. – „To interesujące spostrzeżenie".

Sherlock miał problem. Odkąd John wprowadził się na Baker Street i zajął miejsce czaszki, Sherlock miał nieustanny problem. Na początku nie zauważył, że coś uległo zmianie. Wstawał rano (o ile w ogóle się położył), jadł śniadanie, które zrobił John, wychodził z Johnem rozwiązać sprawę, wracał i dręczył Johna w mieszkaniu (o ile John był w domu). Czasami leżał całe godziny, marząc, żeby coś się stało. Sherlock nie widział, gdzie leży jego problem.

\- Joooohn! – krzyknął Sherlock znowu, jednak odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

Młodszy z Holmesów zerknął w prawo, wykonując możliwie jak najmniej ruchów. Na niskim stoliku do kawy, tym obok ich niewygodnej kanapy, stał kubek z zimną herbatą. Brwi Sherlocka zjechały się ku sobie w najszczerszym zaskoczeniu. Proces wnioskowania – aktywowany.

John robi herbatę. Po 2 minutach i 43 sekundach odkąd Sherlock wydaje polecenie, umysł detektywa zaczyna się nużyć czekaniem. Zarządzany natychmiastowy odwrót do istoty miejsc zagięć na materiałach. W chwili, kiedy jego umysł wchodzi na dobre do Pałacu Myśli, herbata jest już gotowa. John kładzie kubek na stoliku. Coś mówi. Macha rękami, ale tylko trochę. Kiedy chude ciało detektywa nie wydaje żadnej reakcji, Watson opuszcza 221b. Cel podróży nieznany. _Ad ignotus_ (1).

\- Gdzie tym razem? – zamruczał pod nosem Sherlock, który najzwyczajniej nie dostrzegł oznak szykującego się do wyjścia przyjaciela. Potraktował to jako wyzwanie i zaczął węszyć jak ogar. – Gdzie tym razem, drogi Watsonie?

Sherlock złożył ręce jak do politycznej modlitwy na łamach sejmu i utkwił wzrok w kącie pokoju.

\- Kalendarz! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie po chwili, susem wstając z kanapy.

Stojący stolik nie stanowił dla niego zbyt wielkiej przeszkody. Bezceremonialnie wkroczył na jego blat gołą stopą. Jego prawa noga uderzyła kubek. Herbata chlusnęła na półtora metra, ale Sherlock udał, że niczego nie dostrzega i wymaszerował do pokoju Johna. Z kalendarza stojącego na brązowym biurku doktora dowiedział się, że Watson wyszedł na randkę. Coś ścisnęło Sherlocka w dołku, jednak detektyw nie wyciągnął z tego żadnego wniosku.

John także miał problem. Odkąd wprowadził się na Baker Street i zajął miejsce czaszki Sherlocka, John miał nieustanny problem. Na początku nie zauważył, że coś uległo zmianie. Wstawał rano, robił śniadanie i wmuszał je w Sherlocka, wychodził pomóc Sherlockowi w sprawie, wracał i cierpliwie go wysłuchiwał. Czasami całymi godzinami wykonywał prace domowe, patrząc jak ucieleśnienie seksownej inteligencji leży rozciągnięte na kanapie. Pewnego dnia John znów wyszedł na randkę. John nie wiedział, że ma problem.

To był jeden z typowych, londyńskich dni, które przeciętnego Europejczyka z poza Anglii wprowadziłyby w depresję. Z samego rana Słońce okryło się gęstymi chmurami jak kocem. Krople deszczu skapywały z nieba, natarczywie popukując w głowy nieostrożnych przechodniów.

Taka pogoda nie miałaby wpływu na detektywa, gdyby miał czymś się zająć. Kiedy był w szale rozwiązywania sprawy, zachowywał się jak małe dziecko kolorujące krzywy domek ze swojego rysunku – uparty, obojętny na świat zewnętrzny, chociaż bez języka wywalonego na zewnątrz. Jednak gdy Sherlock nie miał zagadki do rozwiązania, brzydka pogoda tylko pogarszała jego nastrój. W czasie jak Londyn był mokry, niewiele klientów wyciągało geniusza z depresji, pukając pod 221b. Detektyw-konsultant robił wtedy tylko to, co mógł najlepiej - zapadał się w oparcie wysłużonej kanapy jak w ruchome piaski i czekał.

Sherlock błąkał się po mieszkaniu. Obejrzał klinicznie czysty blat kuchni, rzucił okiem na zawalony próbkami stół. Przeszedł obok skatalogowanych przez Johna ich wspólnych spraw i gwałtownie skręcił na wysokości sterty czasopism usypanych w Mount Everest. Jego własny pokój nie nadawał się do użytku. Detektyw omijał go szerokim łukiem, demonstracyjnie szeleszcząc szlafrokiem. Obok perfekcyjnie ustawionych książek o kryminalistyce i zakonserwowanych preparatów leżały brudne bokserki, w łóżku walała się spreparowana żaba, a za abażur służyła podziurawiona koszulka Watsona. Nie, Sherlock znaczną część czasu na Baker Street spędzał w salonie, a pod nieobecność Johna wkradał się do jego pokoju. Przebywanie w przytulnym pomieszczeniu sprawiało mu przyjemność. Kremowe ściany otulały go jak najgrubszy sweter przyjaciela, a zapach uspokajał. Zdarzało się, że Sherlock zatrzymywał się chwilę nad jedną z jego wełnianych zbroi i tłumacząc swoje działanie eksperymentem, chwytał materiał między palce. Zupełnie nie domyślał się, że kiedy znika na wiele godzin bez słowa, John podchodzi do futerału z jego skrzypcami i wyobraża sobie jasne, zwinne palce muzyka, detektywa, geniusza, Sherlocka. Jego skromny, mniej ekspansywny przyjaciel też miał swoje ulubione nawyki.

Tego pochmurnego dnia Holmes powtórzył wszystkie te czynności. Jego bose stopy zapadały się w puchaty dywan w pokoju doktora. Trzymając w rękach johnowy sweter, spojrzał na rząd książek lekarskich. Koło tytułu o tematyce chirurgicznej zauważył podręczny bloczek karteczek. Wciąż ze swetrem blisko nosa w jednej ręce, wziął ołówek w drugą i lekko zabazgrał pierwszą stronę. Wyłoniła się krótka lista zakupów, banalnych spraw, ulubiona herbata Sherlocka, plastry nikotynowe Sherlocka, mleko, którego Sherlock nigdy nie kupił… W wyobraźni skrzypka smyczek zsunął się ze strun, wydając piskliwy dźwięk.

* * *

1\. _Ad ignotus_ (łac.) - w nieznane.


	2. Twarz, po której spływał atrament

John wbiegł po schodach susami. Z jasnych włosów i z kurtki skapywały mu krople wody. Krzycząc ,,Wróciłem!", pewnie przekroczył próg mieszkania. Z przyzwyczajenia nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi, pomaszerował prosto do kuchni. Na widok kanapy zawalonej cielskiem w niebieskim, gustownym szlafroku nie powinien być zaskoczony. A jednak był, bo w pewien sposób widok odstawał od normalnego stanu rzeczy. Otóż dziwne było to, że Sherlock nie zalał niczego kwasem, na stole nie było odciętych głów ani profesjonalnie skonstruowanej bomby zegarowej nastawionej na 30 sekund od wejścia doktora. Podsumowując, mieszkanie wyglądało tak, jak w chwili kiedy Watson je opuszczał, a to zdecydowanie nie było naturalne. Dziwne było również to, że Sherlock leżał przodem do wchodzącego Johna i patrzył prosto w jego oczy.

\- Sherlock, czy wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytał zaniepokojony doktor, oczekując nagłego wybuchu pretensji, skargi, a przynajmniej sylwestrowych petard wybuchających z kominka.

Jednak Sherlock się nie poruszył, przerażony własną falą radości na dźwięk jego głosu i dalej patrzył. Robił to w przyjemny, nieinwigilujący sposób. I prawdopodobnie dlatego John się martwił. Mrużąc oczy, detektyw właśnie dedukował samego siebie, próbując przechytrzyć własny geniusz.

\- Sherlock…?

Holmes nadal nie wydawał oznak życia. Myślał o tym, że życie podarowało mu przyjaciela, którego przez własną ignorancję prawie nie dostrzegł. Gorączkowo szukał miejsc na ciele lub w umyśle Johna, których nie znał. Dopuścił go tak blisko siebie i vice versa. Dlaczego?

Zaniepokojony John ruszył powoli w kierunku kanapy. Na wszelki wypadek zmarszczył brwi, żeby nie wyglądać na tak przestraszonego, jakim był w rzeczywistości. W razie gdyby scena okazała się kolejnym teatrem albo efektem eksperymentu domowego geniuszu, zawsze mógł się wycofać i udawać, że od początku przeczuwał, co się święci. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, więc John nieśmiało usiadł na brzegu kanapy, gdzie brzuch Sherlocka zajmował nieco mniej miejsca.

Spojrzenie spod rzęs detektywa przesunęło się na rękę Johna, opartą tuż obok johnowej nogi. Sherlock usiłował się opanować, wrócić do zwyczajnego stanu rzeczy, w którym nie przejmuje się ludźmi. Świadomość, że ludzie i świat zyskał w jego oczach więcej niż notatki, znaki i spostrzeżenia, zwaliła go z nóg. Po kilku sekundach, będących torturą dla zaniepokojonego eksżołnierza, Sherlock powoli podniósł swoją lewą, wolną rękę i położył ją delikatnie na dłoni Johna. Poczuł, jak mięśnie przyjaciela natychmiast się spinają, lecz mimo to się nie wycofał. Chciał posiadać tego człowieka, wywrzeć na niego taki wpływ, jaki on codziennie wywierał na nim. John skamieniał, jednak nie odrzucił bliskości Sherlocka, który uparcie wbijał w nią zmęczone, smutne spojrzenie. Poruszył ją powoli i delikatnie wsunął w rękaw swetra Johna. Uważne palce skrzypka niby przypadkiem pogładziły nadgarstek, wyczuwając znacznie przyspieszony puls. Stary numer. Sherlock jednak nie dał po sobie poznać, że dzisiaj na ich niewygodnej kanapie właśnie odkrył kolejną rzecz. Wciąż posługując się tylko dłonią, przesuwał się powoli w kierunku szyi Johna.

John nie był pewien, czy myśli. Czuł się sparaliżowany, chociaż wiedział, że powinien się wyrwać, wyjść z 221b i nie wrócić. Tego wymagały obyczaje. Dwóch mężczyzn razem – to było nienaturalne, kiedy stawiał siebie samego w takiej sytuacji. Mimo to siedział tam, zahipnotyzowany wodząc wzrokiem za smukłymi palcami detektywa. Kiedy Sherlock dobrnął do jego szyi, westchnął cicho, zacisnął oczy i instynktownie oparł prawą dłoń na wystającym biodrze Sherlocka. Całym ciałem czuł, jak zręczna ręka odpina mu najwyższy guzik koszuli i bez nachalności wsuwa się na jego kark. John odchylił głowę w tył i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Wciąż spięty zerknął na brzeg niebieskiego szlafroka Sherlocka obok miejsca, w którym leżała jego własna dłoń. Zanim dokonał pełnej kalkulacji, delikatnie włożył ją najpierw pod szlafrok, a później pod koszulkę Holmesa.

Sherlock dostał gęsiej skórki, kiedy szorstkie palce Johna przesunęły się po jego nagim biodrze. Mimowolnie drgnął, zaskoczony falą ciepła, która wystrzeliła spod dotyku żołnierza, przebiegła po kręgosłupie i zniknęła dopiero gdzieś w tyle jego czaszki. Ot, zapomniał przewidzieć, a to przecież było oczywiste. Potrafił uczucie zapisać za pomocą kilku wzorów chemicznych, a nawet bredził odruchowo w swojej głowie C11H15NO… (1) Chciał odzyskać zdolność kalkulacji i uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Patrząc Johnowi w oczy, obiema rękami rozpiął kolejny guzik jego koszuli. Nieporadnym ruchem ściągnął pasiasty sweter Johna. Walczył ze sobą, swoim strachem, zalewającymi go uczuciami. Czuł się niezdarny i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Żeby zamaskować niepewność udał, że usiłuje dokładniej przyjrzeć się swoim ruchom, przez co jego twarz znalazła się bliżej twarzy Johna.

Żołnierz spoglądał na pełne usta Sherlocka. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że pomimo utartych w jego głowie stereotypów, ma ochotę sprawdzić, jak miękkie one są. Właściwie zamroczyło go samo wyobrażenie tego gestu. Przyglądając się Sherlockowi odpinającemu ostatni guzik jego koszuli, John tracił złudzenia heteryka.

Chcąc przelać w Watsona swoje uczucia, Holmes starał się patrzeć na niego oczami skrzypka. W rzeczywistości jednak traktował go czulej od smyczka. Jako detektyw-konsultant był bardziej szczegóły, niż przy jakimkolwiek eksperymencie. Rozchylił rękami jego koszulę. Chłonął wzrokiem blizny, jasne włosy na brzuchu Johna, odcinające się również na lekko zaczerwienionej szyi. Dla niego wchodził w nową, nieznaną rolę, nieprzypominającą mu siebie. Reakcja syntezy na zawołanie, łączenie kilku historii w jeden wątek tylko dla zwyczajnego Johna. Kładąc mu ręce na piersi, badając palcami miękką drogę na jego brzuchu bał się, że przyjaciel w każdej chwili może mu się wyrwać i nic już nie będzie tak, jak kiedyś. Sherlock zawsze był władcą, a teraz docierało do niego, jak bardzo unikał zmierzenia się ze swoimi uczuciami.

Im więcej dreszczy przechodziło przez ciało Johna, tym szybciej wychodził z szoku. Poddawał się. Odkrył, że w chwili, kiedy Sherlock go dotknął, z jego ramion spadł ogromny ciężar. Problem, którego nie był świadom, zniknął. A jednak czuł się dobrze, przestał się martwić. Jego problemem była nieświadomość. Nieświadomość uczucia, które wślizgnęło się między nich podczas wspólnych posiłków, walki o ostatnią łyżkę dżemu, kuksańców za plecami pani Hudson, akcji i bezustannych przekomarzań. Zupełnie nieoczekiwane wystrzeliło gdzieś w nich i jak wirus zajęło każdą część ich życia. Uzależnili się od siebie. Odkrycie, którego dokonał dzięki Sherlockowi sprawiło, że zaakceptował fakt posiadania przyjaciela nie tylko psychicznie. Położył dłonie na szyi Sherlocka. Jak zawsze czuł się trochę wolniejszy. To nie on doprowadził do tej sytuacji. Chciał odzyskać kontrolę. Pokazać, że na tym polu może dorównać geniuszowi. Zrzucił za siebie koszulę, odsłaniając delikatnie grające pod skórą mięśnie. Złapał skrzypka za chude ramiona i złożył pocałunek na jego szyi. Zimny szlafrok, do którego przywarł klatką piersiową wywołał u niego kolejny dreszcz.

W pierwszej chwili Sherlock był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego zdecydowania. Według jego kalkulacji John miał się pobuntować. Z przyjemnością jednak ułatwił mu dostęp do wgłębienia nad obojczykiem, po którym John przejeżdżał gorącymi wargami. Po chwili poczuł jego język. Uczucie mrowienia sprawiło, że zachłysnął się powietrzem. Na ułamek sekundy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Żeby odzyskać równowagę, wplątał długie palce w jasne włosy doktora. Czuł jak ignorowane przez niego ciało każdą komórką odbiera tę bliskość ze zdwojoną siłą. Zaskoczony zauważył, że jego tętno już od dawna galopuje, a dolne partie mimowolnie wyginają się w kierunku Johna, właśnie przesuwającego dłonie po jego plecach.

Kiedy żołnierz dobrnął palcami do dolnej krawędzi koszulki Sherlocka, zaczął przenosić swoją wyprawę na brzuch detektywa. Jednocześnie wciąż powoli całował jego wygiętą szyję. Pragnąc poznać jego reakcje, John minimalnie odsunął twarz. Rozchylone, szerokie wargi Sherlocka, zaszklone, nieobecne oczy i potargane włosy sprawiły, że mięśnie w rękach Johna drgnęły. Kciuki natarczywie wjechały pod linię spodenek detektywa.

Sherlock sapnął i wyciągnął się, by przytulić jeszcze mocniej do ciała Johna. Wbił palce w jego plecy i zanotował w umyśle, że praktyka podoba mu się znacznie bardziej od teorii. Detektyw chciał posiadać Johna Watsona. Niedokładnie wiedział, jak miał to osiągnąć i jak by się to odbyło. Żeby osiągnąć cel, postanowił być bardziej skrupulatny. Chciał przeanalizować przyjemność, rozebrać na części pierwsze kogoś w sposób, w który mógł tylko Johna. Bo jego przyjaciel był jedyną dobrą osobą na świecie, która znała Sherlocka naprawdę. Panował nad nim jak treser na dzikim zwierzęciem, a z Sherlocka wyparował pełen profesjonalizmu spokój. Łapczywie sięgał po więcej Watsona, który zerwał, zerwał z niego koszulkę i zrzucił ją razem z szlafrokiem na ziemię. Był żołnierzem, mógł z nim zrobić wszystko. Holmes oswobodził się z uścisku i uklęknął przed Johnem na kanapie.

Watson patrzył oczarowany jak wznosi się nad nim – władczy, genialny, z oczami czarnymi od rozszerzonych źrenic. Wychwycił miliony szczegółów na raz: czerwone, rozchylone wargi, lekko przyklejone do skroni kosmyki ciemnych loków, spływające jak atrament po jasnym marmurowym ciele. Och, i ta wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka, którą wszyscy dostrzegali na pierwszy rzut oka. Przemknęła mu myśl, że Sherlock zawsze wszystko postrzega w ten sposób. John również uklęknął. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, mocując przez chwilę z pragnieniem. John złapał Sherlocka za biodra i przysunął bliżej siebie. Sherlock, znów wygięty w łuk, napawał się ciepłym powietrzem spomiędzy warg Johna, owiewającym jego wargi. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że tonie. Gdzieś koło mostka części jego ciała zrobiły się nienaturalnie lekkie i czuł, że tylko będąc bliżej Johna przestanie spadać. Oczy mu się zamykały, walczył z sennością odurzającej go, nowej przyjemności. Przyjemności przyznawania się do uczuć, reagowania na Johna. Zbliżył swoje usta do warg Watsona, który niemal natychmiast pocałował go w kącik jego uśmiechu. Ciałem Sherlocka szarpnęła niewidzialna ręka, zupełnie tak jak w pierwszej chwili zjeżdżania windą w dół. Nie ważył się ruszyć, czekając, aż to uczucie rozejdzie się po całym jego ciele. Kiedy się uspokoił, przesunął wargi w odpowiednie miejsce. Wtedy pocałował doktora Johna Watsona po raz pierwszy.

* * *

(1) C11H15NO - wzór metefredonu, organicznego związku chemicznego, stosowanego także jako stymulant. Wywołuje m. in. podniecenie, euforię, zaburzenia rytmu serca i gonitwę myśli (źródło: Wikipedia).


	3. Och, drogi Watsonie

John wyczuwał nieporadność Sherlocka, który obejmował go w dziecinny, sztywny sposób. Miał wrażenie, że prowadzi go przez bliskość jak niewidomego w mroku zamkniętych oczu, nadaje muzykowi nowy rytm. Całował go, a podniecenie nieznośnie łaskotało go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Czuł swoje serce łomoczące przy jego sercu. Wpił się mocniej w szerokie, gorące wargi. Chłonął Holmesa, którego dotyk wywoływał wybuchy fajerwerków na jego skórze. Chciał jeszcze więcej, natarczywiej, głębiej. Delikatnie rozsunął jego wargi językiem i wsunął do środka. Detektyw jęknął i wbił palce w skórę na jego plecach. Przejechał nimi z góry na dół, równocześnie przyciągając Johna bliżej siebie. Jedną z dłoni położył na jego sutku. Zaskoczony dreszczem przyjaciel gwałtowanie się odsunął, łapczywie wciągając powietrze.

Sherlock otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili światło dzienne poraziło go, ale nawet kiedy jego wzrok się przyzwyczaił, dostrzegał wyłącznie Johna. Detektyw był zbyt oszołomiony, by dedukować. Wyrył ten obraz w pamięci i powiesił na jednej ze ścian Pałacu Myśli, zostawiając na później. Kiedy do jego uszu dotarł szum deszczu za oknem uświadomił sobie, że przez długą chwilę zapomniał o rzeczywistości. On, geniusz rejestracji. Przez długą, intensywną chwilę nie istniało dla niego nic, tylko John Watson. John Watson miał władzę. John Watson był dobrym człowiekiem i z wielką przyjemnością pocałował Sherlocka Holmesa. John Watson wstał i oglądając się za siebie, czekał na Sherlocka Holmesa, więc Sherlock Holmes poszedł w jego kierunku. Jak ćma do światła, nawet jeżeli miałby spłonąć. Sherlock Holmes - geniusz i dziecko we mgle.

Przechadzka zakończyła się przy framudze, na którą John gwałtownie go popchnął. Przyciskając Sherlocka biodrami, złapał jego ręce w nadgarstkach i przytrzymał mu je nad głową.

\- Och, drogi Watsonie… – to były pierwsze słowa Sherlocka.

Wymówił je w bardzo kokieteryjny sposób, przechylając lekko głowę i spoglądając spod czarnych rzęs. Samo brzmienie jego głębokiego, mruczącego barytonu postawiło na baczność włosy na karku Johna i ostatecznie kilka innych elementów jego ciała. Odpowiedzialny i doświadczony żołnierz dał się uwieść szczeniakowi o twarzy aniołka. ,,To takie oczywiste, takie schematyczne, Jaaawn".

Doskonale zaznajomiony z ludzką fizycznością doktor, nie zwrócił uwagi, że ich głębokie pocałunki nie powinny okazać się możliwe w tej pozycji. Był znacznie niższy od Sherlocka. Seks jednak zdecydowanie rządzi się swoimi prawami biologii, których nawet geniusz Holmesa (którego prawa noga objęła Watsona w pasie) nie zrozumie. Czując oplatające go ciało, doktor pewnie przesunął dłoń po vastus intermedium detektywa, zszedł niżej pod kolana i gwałtownie podciągnął go na siebie. Nagłych ruch i ucisk powodowany Johnem na krocze skrzypka, przyczynił się do wybrzmienia radosnego allegro w tyle głowy. Muzyczny wiwat skutecznie zagłuszył uderzenie części potylicznej jego czaszki w górną część framugi – niewielkiej pomyłki w obliczeniach zamroczonego Watsona.

Lądują w pokoju doktora. Ściągając drugą skarpetkę, John niezgrabnie i zarazem walecznie podskakuje na jednej nodze za Sherlockiem. Czuje się za niski, zbyt niezgrabny przy jego płynnych, kocich ruchach. Trzykrotnie zaciska obie dłonie w pięści i rozprostowuje. Wreszcie bierze głęboki wdech, uśmiecha się półgębkiem i idąc na przód potrząsa głową, wyrzucając z niej niedorzeczne pomysły. Wspina się na detektywa, ciasno otaczając kolanami jego biodra. Kładzie szorstkie, duże dłonie na arystokratycznych policzkach Sherlocka i całuje zagłębienia pod ostrą szczęką. Stanowczym pchnięciem na ramiona rozrzuca go po łóżku. Zlizuje z obojczyków Sherlocka jego smak, wdycha zapach żelu pod prysznic, kawy, goździków, wody kolońskiej... Przechodzi niżej. Eksploruje brzuch, okrąża językiem pępek. Wsuwa lewą rękę pod biodra Sherlocka, a prawą bezceremonialnie kładzie na jego twardej erekcji. Detektyw odruchowo podnosi się na łokciach i wykrzykuje pierwszą sylabę jego imienia. Drugą połyka, czując nieco mocniejszy uścisk na kroczu. Dźwięki zamierają mu w ustach. Watson pewniej zaciska rękę i zaczyna masować go przez materiał. Ruch. Całuje go w brzuch. Ruch. Całuje go w prawy sutek. Ruch. Gryzie go delikatnie. Ruch. Westchnięcie. Ruch. Och! Szybszy. Sherlock zaciska oczy i rozchyla wargi. Następny. Z powrotem pada na plecy i wygina się w tył. Kolejny. Jęk. Zagarnia rękami prześcieradło. Szybciej. Jeszcze. Teraz...

\- Nie, poczekaj. – zachrypnięty głos Sherlocka rozdziera ciszę jak przypadkowe rwanie kartki w bibliotece.

\- Nie… Niedobrze? Przepraszam, ja… - chwila wypełniona niezręcznością, żołnierz błagalnie zagląda w oczy muzyka.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. To nie o to chodzi.

\- Dobrze. – głęboki wdech. - Czeka-aj, booo...

Sherlock zagarnia ramiona Johna i przerzuca go na plecy. Wciąż leżąc między jego nogami, całuje go długo w usta. Tego było za dużo, za dużo na raz, za dużo jednocześnie po niczym. Chciał to z siebie strząsnąć, wycisnąć w pocałunku wszystkie te uczucia, które wypychały mu powietrze z płuc. Kiedyś nawet dłoń doktora szyjącego mu rany na policzku i jego bliska, skupiona twarz wywoływała wiele kłopotliwych reakcji. Teraz miał więcej. Miał go całego. I tak strasznie nie wiedział, jak…

John objął go mocno w pasie i nacisnął dłońmi na jego pośladki. Sherlock przesunął się na nim lekko, dysząc w usta Watsona. Nagle, wszystko, teraz, John, ręka, pchnięcie… Wiruje Ziemia wokół Słońca i w oczach detektywa ten nieistotny fakt ma sens. Świat pod jego powiekami też wiruje, a on sam niemal wybucha jak młoda gwiazda. Zaczyna się tlić. Wszystko na raz, teraz, a wcześniej… Może poza krótkimi seansami sam-na-sam dla świętego spokoju, dzięki którym niezależna od jego umysłu ludzka sprawa ze spodni nie stała się kłopotliwa nad kolejnym trupem.

Sherlock odrywa się od niego. Rozgorączkowanymi dłońmi ściąga z siebie bokserki. Prawie nie czuje wstydu przed nagością przy idealnie zwyczajnym, pięknym Johnie. Tylko odrobinę kuli mlecznobiałą skórę w półmroku pokoju i pochyla się nad spodniami Watsona. Umysł doktora nie obejmuje sceny rozumem. Oto nie pozwalający się nikomu dotykać Sherlock, zaróżowiony na twarzy, szyi, a także lekko na ramionach Sherlock, toczy walkę z jego paskiem. Mimo, że nawet kiedy całował Molly w policzek, zrobił to możliwie jak najdelikatniej, odsuwając resztę swojego ciała na metr. A teraz szarpał się z jego spodniami. I John podniósł biodra, ułatwiając mu zadanie. Sapnął oszołomiony na widok ciemnych loków pochylających się nad jego brzuchem. Wiedział, że nie powinien Sherlocka do niczego przymuszać, ale pozwolił sobie na wplątanie palców w jego włosy. Zgiął nogi w kolanach i ledwie powstrzymywał się od gwałtownych ruchów biodrami. Rzeczywiście pieprzony z ciebie heteryk, Watsonie. Nie popłacz się z rozpaczy.

Sherlock trochę się tego obawiał. Wspierając się na łokciu, prawą dłoń oparł na biodrze Johna. Lewą przesunął po wewnętrznej stronie uda od kolana w kierunku jego krocza, na co doktor żywiołowo wypchnął biodra w powietrze.

\- Mogę? – Sherlock zawisnął nad nim, owiewając erekcję ciepłym oddechem.

\- Możesz. – głos Johna jest niski i chrapliwy.

Watson najpierw patrzy mu w oczy, a później spogląda w sufit, kładąc zewnętrzną część nadgarstka na czole, jakby chciał otrzeć pot po wejściu na wysoką górę. Kiedy Sherlock chwyta go w usta, zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. Stara się opanować, jednak chętne, wilgotne wargi wyjątkowo sprawnie przywołują go do postawy pełnej bezradności. Kładzie więc ręce po obu stronach swojego ciała, wzdycha i wypycha biodra do przodu. Powstrzymuje go tylko silny nacisk Holmesa. Znów wplątuje palce w jego ciemne loki. Detektyw zaczyna pomagać sobie ręką, czasami pomrukując z zadowoleniem. Znajduje odpowiedni rytm. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, John potrzebuje już tylko kilka gwałtowniejszych gestów, żeby dojść. Niebezpiecznie pulsuje, traci oddech. Z trudem podnosi się i odciąga zdziwionego Sherlocka.

Któryś z nich wykonuje nieostrożny ruch i spadają na podłogę. Miękkie nitki dywanu muskają plecy detektywa, a kolana Watsona z cichym tąpnięciem uderzają dookoła jego bioder. Gwałtowny ucisk ciał na siebie, głośny jęk i Sherlock łapie pośladki Johna. Popycha je lekko, nakierowując na siebie w miarę możliwości. Równocześnie zaprasza go, unosząc biodra i wyginając się dostatecznie mocno, by oprzeć pośladki o wilgotnego, twardego Watsona. John jęczy, spogląda z pożądaniem na wyginającego się Holmesa i chwyta jego biodra. W tej dziwnej pozycji układa go na sobie. Kiedy czuje, że są w odpowiednim ułożeniu i zdaje sobie sprawę, że wystarczy pchnąć, wydaje zdziwione westchnięcie. Jednak to detektyw nie wytrzymuje i pcha, wbijając się na niego w sposób zupełnie nieprzygotowany. Przez chwilę zostają tak, sprawdzając swoje reakcje. Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Rozchyla usta szerzej, wysapując powietrze w nieregularny sposób. Nie może zadecydować, jakie uczucia u niego przeważają. W końcu John pochyla się nad nim, opiera jego nogi na swoich ramionach, a własne dłonie układa ostrożnie z obu stron Sherlocka. Marszczy brwi i detektywowi wydaje się, że w tym wyrazie twarzy jest mnóstwo smutku. Po chwili jednak doktor porusza się delikatnie, wzdycha i całe wrażenie znika, jakby ktoś zwinął starą gazetę. Sherlock obserwuje Johna. Sposób w jaki oddycha, w jaki rozkoszuje się jego wnętrzem. W końcu dociera do niego łagodne kołysanie bioder. Wywraca oczy w górę, potem je zamyka, a w brzuchu łaskocze go ogień. Wygina się w tył, jęcząc głośno. Rozpoczyna tym reakcję łańcuchową, kaskadę okrzyków i westchnień. Prowadzą ze sobą rozmowę, każde zdanie poprzedzając następnym pchnięciem. Mięśnie brzucha żołnierza drgają w ruchu. Jego siła przesuwa Sherlocka po dywanie w górę i w dół, aż po jego twarzy włosy znów spływają jak strużki atramentu. John porusza się w nim, wywołując kolejne dreszcze. Uciska tam, wszystko szybciej, głębiej, spróbuj, och John, ręką, natarczywiej, językiem, teraz, Boże Sherlock Boże, tak twardy, głębiej wejdź, zaraz... Sherlock wbija palce w podłogę, aż bieleją mu knykcie. Wygina szyję, skrzywia twarz w wyrazie bólu, a pot maluje wzory na jego białym ciele, gdy wykrzykuje imię Johna jeszcze głośniej. Dusząc się, przechodząc w wyższy ton, rwąc sylaby na strzępy. John patrzy na niego, badawczo spogląda na ten taniec pod nim, wciąż skupiony na zadaniu, żeby dotrzeć. Ale Sherlock zaciska się na nim, przyprawiając go o zawrót głowy. Dociera do niego, że on już, że teraz i przez to pcha mocniej, gwałtowniej, aż wybucha kolejna supernowa. Palą się chwilę, rodzą gdzieś, jakoś inaczej, w inny sposób niż kiedyś. Wiszą w powietrzu, wciąż eksplodując z głośnym hukiem i któryś z nich przesuwa ręką łóżko, do krwi wbija paznokcie w ciało. Jeszcze trwa fala uderzeniowa, jeszcze rozchodzą się drgania po ciele. Wreszcie wszystko się stabilizuje: kolejno żelazo, krzem, tlen, neon… (1) Opadają na siebie, dysząc. Po chwili John wysuwa się z Sherlocka i pada obok. Leżą obok siebie na dywanie, łapią oddech, patrzą w sufit.

Sherlock zaczyna się śmiać, rozbawiony własną myślą. Trybiki wróciły na miejsce. Rozpędzają się, terkocąc po cichu. Skojarzenia przychodzą do jego głowy zupełnie mimowolnie.

\- Czego się cieszysz? – pyta John, udając kogoś innego. Odwraca się do niego, lekko uśmiechając. Patrzy jak drga, kiedy śmiech rośnie mu w gardle, oczy błyszczą. - Problem?

\- Pani Hudson… - Sherlock krztusi się, przypominając sobie informację z kalendarza. – Pani Hudson miała dzisiaj na dole spotkanie koła gospodyń….

* * *

1\. Żelazo, krzem, tlen neon – pierwiastki tworzące wewnętrzną część supernowej.


End file.
